


The Story Of Us and the Stars

by sunRisemary0



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Children, F/F, Lawyers, Prison, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunRisemary0/pseuds/sunRisemary0
Summary: A story in which only the sons of Zulema and Macarena can rescue the love that has been lost over time.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. The Beginner

**Author's Note:**

> It"s my frist story and english is not my language.  
> Hope you guys liked.

_I had met Zulema in a courtroom, at the last of his trial, one of the lawyers I worked for needed an assistant because his was ill and I, Macarena, a newly graduated lawyer with no case, was chosen. Some may think it is the destination or the famous “meeting of souls”, but for me it was like a light at the end of the tunnel. Imagine being born, growing up, hearing from your parents that your future is already at the best university in the country and that you just need to study law, marry (with a man) and have children. You enter a bubble that is difficult to get out of and when you were almost giving up on me, a mysterious and intriguing person, probably good in bed and wonderfully beautiful, appears on the horizon._

_Some may think it is the destination or the famous “meeting of souls”, but for me it was like a light at the end of the tunnel. Imagine being born, growing up, hearing from your parents that your future is already at the best university in the country and that you just need to study law, marry (with a man) and have children. You enter a bubble that is difficult to get out of and when you were almost giving up on me, a mysterious and intriguing person, probably good in bed and wonderfully beautiful, appears on the horizon._

_As I said earlier, we met in court, she was being represented by lawyer Alberto Muñoz, my boss and claiming her innocence in the Decher’s money laundering case. I was 24 and she was 32. She was in prison for more than 3 years awaiting her trial and now, finally, or not, she could be released._

_\- Your Honor, as you can see in these documents that appear here in the file, Miss Zahir was just a victim of Mr. Hamadi's situation and she forged and forged the documents, where she put everything in the name of the defendant of that trial._

_Alberto speaks with stunning clarity and firmness, so much so that when the judge asked if the defense had anything to say, they answered no and so the decree came:_

_\- So, based on the evidence that was given to me about the defendant, I declare Ms. Zulama Zahir innocent of the crime she was accused of._

“But mama, didn't you say you fell in love with mom when she smiled? - Ander asks with a puzzled and curious face.

You have to wait Ander, she'll tell you, right, mama? - says Ayra questioned me.

-You guys have to be more patient, mi hijos. May I continue? 

-Yes - respond together ”

_I don't think I've ever seen a smile as beautiful as what Zulema was wearing. She thanked Alberto almost crying and when she turned to me, with that smile, I knew there is no way going back, my heart had already made his choice._

_\- You, I never saw here, but thank you so much for all the help Miss..._

_\- Ferreiro, Macarena Ferreiro and I don't need to thank you, I just helped Doctor Alberto today._

_\- It is a pleasure to meet you, Ferreiro, I hope we can see each other again._

"- And now you two go to sleep because tomorrow you guys have class and there is no use complaining.

The twins open their mouths to argue, but Macarena's gaze was enough for them to lie down. She kisses Ayra's forehead and strokes Ander's hair, wishing for Buenas Noches.

When she closes the bedroom door, she lets out an anguished and tired sigh, if before remembering Zulema it was such a beautiful and wonderful thing, now, ten years later, these memories only cause her pain, anger and sadness." 


	2. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you enjoy!  
> Thanks Rafa for helping me!

\- I thought when people got out of prison, they were happy - said the jailer.

\- Relieved, I think, would be the best word for what I am feeling, but happiness? I believe is something that I no longer deserve. - Zulema says.

In five years, a person could have finished the college of their dreams, be working and having a good relationship, good friends, someone could have written a bombastic book and today it could have become a movie or series, a government could declare war on another government, an incurable disease being introduced into the world, there were countless possibilities. But for Zulema these five years were a nightmare, living in a place where you are treated like garbage, without love and without support, has become a pain. The only good thing was meeting Saray, or Gitana, her nickname in la carcel. She became her best friend in there, the only one. She had left there a year ago and now she was here again to get her out of hell.

\- Zule! Finally! - she screams and almost stumbles when coming to hug me outside the prison.

\- Gitana! I thought you would forget me in here, didn’t come to see me again. - she says looking at Saray. A year can really change a person, especially when you leave Cruz del Sur.

\- You don’t trust me? Que puta amiga eres! - Saray exclaimed, pretending a dramatic tone - I came here last week. What do you want to do first?

\- I think taking a good shower, that would be the best for now.

Then they went to Saray's apartment, located in the center of Madrid. As she was looking out of the car window, taking in the view of the roads, Zulema thought about what she would do now. She didn’t know where to start, she just wanted to have a little hope.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Zulema noticed how different everything was, that apartment had been her home for a long time and was left with Saray until  
she returned. The bath was a relief, having hot water pouring over her body was the best feeling she allowed herself to feel after long years of cold, dirty water. When she finished, she had some clothes on her bed, Saray probably left it there, she didn't have any clothes left in that apartment and she needed to solve that quickly. She went to the kitchen and felt the smell of food and thanked again for not having to eat prison "food" anymore. 

\- Gitana, this pasta is wonderful!

\- Anything out of prison is wonderful, Zule. - she says and I end up smiling, she was right. - Do you know what you’re gonna do tomorrow?

\- Yes, I must go to the lawyer and the bank, I have to know how my savings are doing. - Zulema says trying to plan her tasks for tomorrow until Saray questions her:

\- What about them? At first, I thought you were going to see your kids - and with that Zulema closes her thoughts in a place that brings more peace for her heart, her children. This kind of thoughts that gave her strength to continue with the condemnation until the end, she knew that the twins were almost 8 years old and with that she felt the anger consuming herself, because she missed their first day of school, missed several birthdays and Christmas, so many things that she can't help thinking, not even for a moment, that they no longer knew who she was or loved her.

\- I don't know Saray. Everything depends on Macarena. - she says sadly, almost crying for the thoughts that consumed her.

\- What did she tell you the last time you saw each other?

** _2 years and 3 months ago, Cruz Del Sur_ **

_\- Zulema, you have a vis a vis. - said the guard_

_\- Who is it?_

_\- Macarena Ferreiro. Your wife, right?_

_Zulema doesn't answer because she was thoughtful and nervous. In all these 3_ _years, Macarena has never visited her, she only calls occasionally from month t_ _o month to give news about her children, but in the last few months she didn’t_ _care anymore, her best friend, Risos, was playing that role now._ _When she looked at Macarena who was sitting at the table, she felt her heart_ _beat as fast as before and already knew it was normal, because seeing the_ _person you love after so long is like being dope in euphoria due to a drug._

_\- If I knew that you would come and see me, I would have produced more. - she_ _says in a slightly sarcastic tone, but her eyes were saying that she was full of_ _longing, which was not the same transmitted in Macarena's eyes, her eyes were_ _cold._

_\- I came only because I want you to sign this - she says pushing the envelope_ _that was in her hands. When Zulema opens the envelope, the first word she_ _sees is **Divorce.** Now she understood why Macarena had come to visit her and _ _why she was looking at her that way. Trying to disguise the suffering that she_ _was starting to feel, she asks:_

_\- Should we had said "until the prison separates us" instead of death? - Zulema_ _says sarcastically - It's him, isn't it? “The intern” - she asks in the hopes of_ _hearing a no._

_\- Zulema, you chose this path and yes, I am with Henrique. He was there when I needed it most, but that's none of your business. Just...- I knew that she was thinking about the next words she wanted to say - waiting for you ended up not being an option anymore. - and now Zulema feels her heart tearing, as if someone had put a thousand swords in her chest, but trying, miserably, not to cry, she signs the "blessed" document. She couldn't make Macarena stay, no matter how much she loved her._

_\- Here - she says returning the envelope - but I have two orders before you go. - despite just wanting to cry, Zulema tries to make her voice sound more confident.  
_

_She noticed that Macarena sighed with tiredness and realized by her posture that she bothered in being there but left it aside for the moment when she heard the voice of her ex-wife.  
_

_\- What do you want? I don't have much time. - she recognized that tone and would rather never hear it again.  
_

_\- The first would be my apartment, the one in the center of Madrid, I want you to leave the keys with my lawyer, as well as the documents, I ask you not to sell, a friend here will occupy it after finishing her sentence. - Zulema breathed a little muffled by the emotions she was feeling - the second order would be that necklace of mine that is shaped like a heart, which when you open it to put something there, I ask to put a picture of Ayra and Ander, delivered with the keys. - Zulema saw that Macarena was thoughtful, probably because of the necklace, because she gave it to her when they were dating and knew how much it means to them.  
_

_\- Ok, I will do what you asked me to do. - and then she got up and so did Zulema. They just looked at each other, The brunette didn’t know what was going on without her thoughts, she only sees coldness and maybe a touch of disappointment? She can't say.  
_

_\- Zahir, time is over. - says the guard scaring them and they break the gaze. Taken advantage of the fact that the guard is distracted by another vis a vis, Zulema approaches Macarena, ends up feeling her breathing fail and smiles a little because of that, but at the same time says to her:  
_

_\- Be happy, my beautiful star. - Zulema only saw her take a deep breath and turned around, leaving.  
_

_Returning to her cell, Zulema lies down and begins to release the emotions she has been repressing since she read that paper. Saray arrived at the cell seeing how her friend was destroyed in her bed and then laid down hugging her, trying to bring some comfort. She cried like it would expel all her sadness, but she knew it wouldn't because she had just lost the love of her life._

_The emotions of that day still remained there inside of her heart, but every day the pain gradually subsided, she accepted that Macarena was no longer hers, although she also knew she would always be hers._

\- Sorry Zule. I didn't want to remind you of that. - Saray says in despair, but I just smile at her and nod saying that it's okay.

\- Don't worry, I'm fine and about my children, I miss them immensely and yes, if I could just go and see them now, I would, but right now, I just want to do everything by the law. So I will go to the lawyer and see if I can try making an agreement with Macarena - I say getting up, going to take my dish to the dishwasher, trying not to let the sadness affect me.

\- Leave the dishes with me Zule, you seem to me that you need a good night's sleep, go to sleep - Following Saray’s advice, I go to my bedroom, but I stop when I hear her calling me:

\- Zule! Tu! - she says pointing her finger at me and smiles

\- Tu! – I answer smiling too.

Going straight to bed, taking off my socks and covering myself up to my shoulders, knowing that I was physically and emotionally tired, but hoping tomorrow would be a better day, tomorrow a new Zulema Zahir would be born.


	3. New day, new life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for make you guys waiting so much. Hope you enjoy it.  
> And thanks darling for all your support!

**Zulema POV**

Waking up with the feeling that there will not be a riot or that you will not be killed by an enemy was the best feeling that Zulema could have. After years in prison, where survival was the only feeling that kept her healthy and alive, she woke up determined to start her new life once and for all.

She sighed and got up to prepare for the day, took her shower, dressed, and went straight to the kitchen for coffee, she needed to be quick. She really wanted to see her kids, she missed them absurdly, but she knew there would be a right time for that, and she would try her best to not be so anxious. When she arrives in the kitchen, she realizes that her best friend hasn't woken up yet, so she makes the coffee and cooks some pancakes with the ingredients that she found. She was so focused that she was startled to hear Saray's voice.

\- Zule! Buenos Dias! - Saray says with a sleepy voice.

\- Buenos, Gitana! Slept well? - Zulema asks her and takes advantage that the pancakes were ready and serves them to her friend.

\- Zule, this is exceptionally good, I missed your food. Gracias! - says Saray while having breakfast - and answering your question, yes, I slept well, and you?

\- I slept like a queen, any place far from prison is a palace - Zulema tells her - well, I must go now.

\- Don't you want me to accompany you? - Saray asks with a little fear because she knew that her friend was still the target of some people in Madrid.

\- Not for today, I will be just one person in the crowd. - Zulema says - I'll just need to use the car.

\- The car keys are on the sideboard. I hope you can solve everything.

\- Me too - after finishing breakfast, Zulema leaves first towards the bank.

Realizing that the city center was even more chaotic than it was before, tourists and citizens mingled. She was already thinking of taking a walk around there with her children, taking them to museums and parks, but she needed to know what they liked to do. So much was lost, but she will make up for everything.

Upon arriving at the bank, she asks to speak to the manager. The manager greets her and Zulema asks him to see her account balances; she just didn't expect the news that came.

\- The account in the names of Ayra Ferreiro-Zahir and Ander Ferreiro-Zahir is still with the same amount that you left, but the other account that was in your  
name was closed on October 23, 2015 and the entire amount was withdrawn, as you can see here. - he shows the information that appears on the computer.

Zulema thinks, trying to imagine what happened. In the same day of her arrest, they withdraw all the money that she had deposited. she knew that there were only two people who could do this but would find out for herself despite already having her suspicions.

\- All right then, thank you.

She left there walking to the building where the law firm worked. she needed to breathe a fresh air. The building was tall and full of mirrored windows. In the elevator she presses the button for the desired floor and reaches the door written "Muñoz Abogacia".

\- Buenos dias, is Alberto here? I need to talk to him, I'm a client. - Zulema asks to the girl who was sitting behind the table, probably the secretary.

\- Yes, of course. Who should I announced? - ask the girl.

\- Zahir. Zulema Zahir.

\- Just a moment.

While waiting, she looked out the window, admiring one more time the coming and going of people, trying to look for similarities of someone, but they just looked like little ants there. When released to enter the room, she heads to her lawyer's office.

\- I thought prison made people look uglier, but you are the personification of Aphrodite. - says Alberto admiring her.

\- Let's be honest Alberto, in prison the most significant change is the internal one. - Zulema answers him, trying to unveil his expressions.

\- What brings you here, Zahir? - he asks with a little apprehensive look. Confused? She couldn't say.

\- My necklace - she watches him get up and walk to a painting, hears digits and the opening of the safe.

He removes the object, closes the safe, turns to Zulema, handing her the necklace and she immediately opens the crack in the heart pendant, seeing the  
pictures of Ayra and Ander, probably at age 6. Ayra with blond hair and brown eyes, showing a charming smile and on the other side an Ander with short blond hair, the glasses showed his eyes the same color as Ayra and had a shy smile that showed the dimples identical of his other mother. The emotions of longing made some tears escape through her eyes, but she held on, it was not the time to demonstrate.

\- Thank you. - she says trying to hide the choked voice. - Now I want to know what are the possibilities of seeing my children. - Zulema asks him looking at the pictures in the necklace again.

\- Well, you know it won't be easy, Macarena won't make it that easy, but we can think of an agreement. By the way, a question, does she know you left Cruz del Sur? - she felt the tone of curiosity in Alberto voice.

\- I don't know, I believe that soon she will know, if she doesn't already. The news runs like the wind. What deal can we make? - she goes straight to the point. Alberto sighs as if he is tired and restless, but soon answers.

\- Well, if Macarena sees that you only intend to see tú hijos and not provoke her, she will not prevent or take you to court, we can think of an initial proposal for you to see them once a week and then we will try to increase that after a month. Obviously, she will participate in these visits, probably suggesting that everything happens in her home. Just don't do anything to her and her boyfriend. - taking a deep breath Zulema thinks, if the initial would be that way, she would accept, all for her children.

\- Right, I accept that. Will you talk to her? - still thoughtful, she would try a thousand ways not to provoke her ex-wife, despite thinking that she probably missed her all these years. A love like theirs will not be forgotten, not as long as Zulema is alive.

\- Yes, this week even. - Alberto replies with a tired tone, as if he is not interested in this subject.

\- Then give her this - Zulema takes a paper and writes down Saray’s number, she hadn’t bought a new cell phone yet - it’s Saray’s number. Tell her that if she wants to talk to me, she can call. - Zulema gets up and extends her hand to Alberto who greets her back and leaves the room heading towards the elevator.

Arriving in the car she rests her head on the steering wheel and lets out a sigh, it would not be easy to conquer everything that was lost in those years, her thirst for revenge spoke loudly when she felt this guilt inside her, but for now she would concentrate on her most precious assets, the kids.

When everything calms down, she will think about how to end the life of the man who almost took everything out of her life twice.

**Macarena POV**

It was her seventh or maybe eighth cup of coffee? Macarena didn't know. Since she started telling her story with Zulema, two days ago, to her children, she didn't know what it was like to sleep well, as she always ended up dreaming about her ex. It was a good time they spent together, but now Macarena moved on or at least tried. She heard two knocks on her door, sighed and allowed the person to enter the room.

\- Here are the files that you asked for. - says Henrique handing her the folders - the case of Mr. Borloz had to be brought forward again, the defense claimed that he was feeling ill, I really believe that he is trying to run away, not wanting to pay his son's pension - he informed his early conclusion.

Henrique was tall, he was able to be strong even without doing many exercises, black hair, green eyes. He had been in the company since the beginning, when  
Macarena had left the Munoz office to set up her own office. He was her intern and she always realized that he was throwing his charm at her, but was never affected by it because she still had Zulema there, although her ex-wife was always suspicious of Henrique intentions, she always claimed that her love was greater than anyone who tried to flirt with her. When Zulema went to prison again, Macarena felt that she had lost her safe haven and Henrique started to approach like that, as a friend first, but about 3 years ago they started a more serious relationship, Henrique got along with her children and he was very passionate about her, so she decided to try to make this relationship work.

\- Thanks - she says looking at one of the cases she was reading, but realizes  
that Henrique was a little hesitant standing there, as if he wanted to say  
something - is there anything else that I need to know?

\- N-no no - he stutters a little - I was wondering if we can go out to dinner today. You could leave the kids with Rizos or Roman and we could go to that new restaurant. - he invites Macarena looking more confident.

\- Sorry, today I won't be able to go. I agreed with the kids that we were going to have a special dinner just for the three of us. They're missing me, I'm spending a lot of time here. - she says trying to sound as if she had not rejected him again, it was the third time that Henrique made this invitation - we can go next week, Friday, vale?

\- Si! We can try. - he replies trying to smile a little - I gotta go. Talk to you later. - he kisses her forehead and leaves.

Macarena lets out a tired breath, she knew she was avoiding going out with Henrique and felt the guilt weigh on her, but there were also her children and she always made it clear that they came first. Time passed and when she saw it was getting dark, realized it was time to go. Macarena left the office and headed for the car. She drove for about 40 minutes until she got home and was greeted by two little bodies hugging her, one on each side.

\- Hola mi niños! How was the day today? - she asks them and soon Ayra starts to speak.

\- It was good mama. We had physical education today and Ander's soccer team beat the other group. - Ayra says in a hurry - and we had a math test, I got a 10! - she exclaims happily.

\- I got an 8.5, mama. Did well, didn't I? - Ander asks a little unsure. While Ayra was better at math and science, Ander was better at literature and sports. They always tried to help each other with their difficulties, and this made Macarena proud of them.

\- I have two geniuses in this house, you guys are very intelligent, my loves - Macarena speaks making them smile from ear to ear, they had smiles similar to hers at least. - Where is Aunt Rizos? - she asks them.

\- In the kitchen - the twins respond and them ask her with puppy eyes - can we watch television?

\- Si, but until dinner time! - she answers and sees them running to the tv room. Taking this opportunity to go up, change her clothes and she finds Kabila in the kitchen fiddling with the cell phone.

\- Hola chica, how was it with them today? - the question taking her friend's attention from the cell phone.

\- Hello guapa! You know they're loving. It is easy to take care of them - Rizos answers her - what are you going to do today?

\- Tapas and chocolate tortillas - she replies and starts cooking - you can stay, you know how they adore you.

\- Okay, I will, but it’s because I have something to tell you - Rizos speaks a little apprehensively and Macarena notices and now she sees how her friend's posture was more restrained, looking too nervous.

\- All right, as soon as I put them to sleep, we will talk - she gets thoughtful, what was making her friend nervous? After about 50 minutes she finishes preparing dinner and calls her children to eat. Although Rizos was tense, she talks to the children as they always did when they had dinner together. So when the children finish, Macarena tells them to go up and get ready to sleep because she would continue the story she was telling them. Macarena goes up to the children's room and sees that theywere already waiting for her.

\- Well, where did we stop? - she asks them.

\- On the first date between you and Mama Zule - Ayra answers.

_Macarena was late one more day for work and knew that Alberto did not like_ _lateness very much, despite being friends with her parents, he was her boss_ _too. Trying not to spill her coffee, she walked quickly to try to get there on time,_ _she was so focused that she didn't even noticed the body in front of her and_ _ended up collapsing, spilling all the coffee on the person._

_\- I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking forward. Sorry! - she said desperated._

_\- Don’t worry, it’s not every day that una Rubia guapa collides into me like this -_ _the person says to her with a half smiley tone and she recognizes the voice,_ _Zulema._

_\- Tú! - Macarena exclaims in fright and soon regrets it, she felt her cheeks turn_ _red- I'm deeply sorry! How can I repay you for that? - she says nervously_ _looking at Zulema's shirt that was all stained - I can buy another one if you_ _want._

_\- No need, but you can reward me by giving me your number - Zulema says in a_ _flirtatious tone and Macarena notices, she smiles a little._

_\- Why do you want my number? - she asks trying to get into the game._

_\- I want to take you on a date, I feel that you are a nice person and I want to_ _know you better - Zulema responds directly and that surprises Macarena,_ _nobody had done that to her. Her exes never set dates; it was always just sex._

_\- Fine, here's a card with my number. - They stayed looking at each other, trying_ _to understand the looks until the moment is broken by a ringtone, Macarena_ _looks and sees hat it was her boss - Damn! Alberto is calling me, see you_ _later?_

_-Si Rubia, see you later - and so each one goes their own way._

_Macarena doesn't expect to receive a message from Zulema on the same day,_ _they stayed for a week exchanging messages because they hadn’t had time to_ _make an appointment, until a Saturday when Zulema invited her to go to the_ _cinema, she missed watching de las películas. Macarena found it strange at_ _first, people tend to take dinners at the first dates, but I think better, dinner could_ _be on another occasion._

_Zulema chose a literary drama film, she liked to see the performances of the_ _actors trying to see if it sent her the same emotion that was in the books and_ _that was one of the first things that Macarena realized that Zulema liked, being_ _a film critic. After the movie they went to a coffee shop, Macarena ordered a_ _chocolate cappuccino and a coffee for Zulema, they asked for a slice of lemon_ _pie to share._

_They talked about what they liked while savoring the pie and the drinks._ _Macarena now knew that Zulema liked to go hiking and that she was always_ _reading a book of any kind, that while she was in prison she worked in the_ _library and she told Zulema that she liked the arts, always went to some_ _exhibition of her best friend, Rizos and she liked to look at the constellations in_ _the sky. They saw it was getting late, so they split the bill and Zulema made_ _sure to accompany Macarena at home. They talked about trivial things until they_ _arrived at Macarena's apartment._

_\- Well, here we are - Macarena says pointing to the building behind her, she_ _didn't know how she would say goodbye to Zulema, but when she saw her_ _approaching her face, she felt a shiver that increased after receiving a kiss_ _almost in the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes to feel the moment,_ _looked at Zulema and felt her cheeks flushed._

_\- See you, Rubia. - Zulema looked at her with conviction, as if she knew the_ _effect she had on Macarena and smiled at her as she left. Macarena entered_ _her apartment sighing, it had been a different date, but she had loved it. She_ _showered and prepared to sleep. she was reading some news on her cell_ _phone when a message arrived._

**_“I loved today. I can't wait for the next one. What do you think about the_ ** **_next date being a picnic, rubia? Awaiting your reply. Buenas noches, little_ ** **_star.”_ **

\- And this was my first date with your mother and now you guys will go to sleep, without complaints. - Macarena says to her children and they just lie down. They were probably tired of the day's activities. - Buenas noches, mi ninõs.

\- Buenas noches, mama. - they answer and so she leaves the room heading downstairs, where her friend was waiting for her in the tv room.

\- Tell me Rizos, what happened? - Macarena asks fearing for her friend, thinking she had done something serious.

\- Today Roman called here, thought you were at home, he tried to call you several times - at that moment Macarena takes her cell phone on the sideboard and notices it was discharged.

\- Damn, I forgot to charge my cell phone at work, but what did Roman say? Did something happen to him and his family? – she questions distressed.

\- No no. They're fine, but he got a call from Cruz Del Sur. - and at that moment Macarena is paralyzed. Cruz del Sur only referred to Zulema, she didn't know what to say and Rizos, noticing how her friend was doing, added - nothing happened with your ex, well it did happen, but it was nothing bad.

\- Just tell me what happened Rizos, please - Macarena asks in anguish, she was already dreading the worst scenario, she didn't know how she would react or how her children would react until she heard Risos speak.

\- She was released, she's free. They warned Roman because it was the only contact left but said that she had already left yesterday with a friend, Saray. - and with that Macarena relaxed a little, it was not bad news, but she returned to being apprehensive. Zulema was back. - and now Maca, what are you going to do?

She couldn't think, she could only imagine that Zulema would come after her with hatred for everything that she did to her, for separating her from her children, she regretted it, but she had already done it and now she would have to pay the consequences.

\- I don't know, Kabila, I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in twitter @Sn0wMary


	4. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_\- Zulema, by Dio! It's too cold to be out here! - Macarena did not understand why her wife was on the balcony at 2 am, lying on a blanket and looking at the sky._

_\- Then join me, in that way we stay warm - Zulema says still contemplating the stars. Macarena walks up to her and hugs her, leaning her head on her lover's shoulders._

_They stood admiring the starry sky that night, feeling safe in each other's arms. Macarena knew that her wife was not so well, had been forgetting some routine appointments, had nightmares and kept waking up at dawn, but she did not fail to pay attention to her children, even though she was tired._

_\- “Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.” Do you remember when I told you that? - Zulema asks her._

_\- Yes, in our crazy marriage. - says Macarena turning to facing her beloved. - What's going on, mi amor?_

_\- I can't tell you yet, but never doubt my love for you and the children, promise? - Zulema was looking at her with the feeling of affliction clearly on her face. Macarena sighs, suspicious and confused about what was going on, but answers._

_\- I promise. - Macarena speaks and kisses Zulema briefly, returning to stare the sky with her wife._

_As soon as they woke up, Inspector Castillo was there with an arrest warrant against Zulema and Macarena world's started to falling apart._

Another dream about that day. Macarena hated remember that, but since yesterday, when she learned that Zahir was out of prison, she couldn't stop thinking about her. She never wanted to know the reasons for the arrest of her ex wife, anger was still present in his feelings, past and present.

She gets up from her bed and heads to the bathroom to begin her daily routine. She knew that would have a long day ahead. After finishing getting ready, she goes to the children's room wake up them, they didn't like to wake up early for school, but Macarena always let them sleep later on the weekends. _  
_

\- Niños, wake up, time to go to school.

\- Sí, mama. - muttering a little because of sleep, the twins respond.

Macarena went downstairs and started preparing breakfast. There would be two hearings today and a client at the end of the day, but before going to court she would have to stop by at her office first, to get some documents. Hearing the sound of footsteps, she realized that her children were already coming down to the kitchen. She had to think about how to tell them about Zulema, sure they would be euphoric, even a little eager to see the other mother, but she had to be cautious about it. There was not much conversation in the breakfast, the twins were still sleepy. Macarena dropped them off at school and went straight to the office.

\- Miss Ferreiro, you have a visitor in your room. - said Sara, her secretary.

\- But I have no one scheduled at this hour. - she said questioning - Who is?

\- Mr. Muñoz.

Macarena doesn't expect her ex-boss to be there, in her office. Not that her work at Muños Abogacia was bad, she learned a lot in the years she was there, but Alberto completely changed after his wife death, which coincided with the period when Zulema was arrested. Taking a deep breath, she walks to her office and already opens the door saying.

\- Alberto, what a pleasure to see you. - she says cordially.

\- Macarena, it's always good to see you, even though in court we are on opposite sides. - He says, nodding slightly.

\- I know you're not here by chance, do you want me to defend you in some process? - she says ironically, facing Alberto.

\- I didn't come for me, but for someone else. Zulema. - he speaks and completes. - I'll be brief. She wants to try a deal to see the children.

She hoped for that, but she did not expect that it would be the first bomb she would receive that day. It was obvious that Zulema would not give up on seeing her children and Macarena would not be a coward for not letting her see them again, but she still had something.

\- As long as she follows the terms of the divorce, I won't stop her. - speaks with a slightly nervous tone.

\- Can we arrange a meeting at the end of the day? I have to go to court now. - He asks and looks at the watch on his wrist, he was in a hurry to leave. Macarena knew that she would have to deselect the client she would have at the end of the day.

\- Yes. See you in your office. - says to him and Alberto says goodbye to her.

Macarena tells her secretary to cancel the appointment for the end of the day. She takes the files for the cases she would defend in her drawer and leaves for the court. The first case was the easiest to defend, she managed to prove that they had the intention to kill her client. The second case, on the other hand, was more complicated and was against Alberto, but the case had to be postponed because the defendant appeared to be ill and unable to attend the hearing.

Following the streets there near the courthouse, she went straight to the office. Her secretary delivered some messages that she had recived and her lunch, which was ordered from her favorite coffee shop. She tried to distract herself from the subject “Zulema” by reviewing some cases, but it was getting more and more difficult, especially after the dream she had. The memories of her ex wife always surrounded her, after all they had two beautiful children together, but they also had difficult moments and Macarena went through the worst of them, the absence of Zulema.

The hours passed, the night came. She packed her things and called Henrique to accompany her, she didn't want to go alone, she was very nervous. Upon arriving at Alberto's office, they waited to be called. Henrique talked about the cases he won today, taking vantages, but Macarena didn't care, she was too anxious and nervous to pay attention to anything that her boyfriend said.

The secretary interrupted the conversation by saying that Alberto was already waiting for them in the meeting room. They went there, entered and greeted him cordially. Macarena noticed that her ex-boss seemed tense, but she sat in one of the chairs there, trying to find out what was going on. Henrique was the first to speak.

\- Well, I think we can start, right? - He says tediously. He didn't want to be there, but would do anything to see Macarena well.

\- Not yet, I'm waiting for someone - Alberto says tensely.

\- Yo. - That voice. Macarena would recognize in anywhere, would recognize it even if she were listening to a loud music in her headset. She turned to the door to look, after almost 3 years since they last meet, her ex-wife. Zulema was there in the flesh and with a sarcastic smile, something that was characteristic of her. They started to look at each other and no matter how much her heart asked to hug Zahir and kill her longing, Macarena just swallowed and turned to Alberto with a mixed expression of anger and questioning. Now she understood the reason for all that tension.

\- I hope you don't mind of me being in here, Mr. Alvarez. - Zulema says to Henrique. She sits down in the chair next to her lawyer and, coincidentally, she is face to face with Macarena. - **Hola, beautiful star.**

Macarena now knew, looking at Zulema, that she was completely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twiter: @Sn0wMary


	5. SOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay, I haven't had a very good week.  
> I wrote this chapter listening to S.O.S from ABBA.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Thanks for all Kudos and comments <3

If it was a surprise for Macarena to see her ex there, for Zulema it was a mix of various emotions. The first was obviously surprise, because when Alberto called her asking to go there, she had no idea that Macarena would be present. Then came the feeling of longing, having her so close and yet so far was painful, because she wanted to hug that woman, to say that she was sorry and that she still loved her, but knew that Macarena would not listen.

\- Can we start now? - Henrique says impatiently.

\- If you are not feeling comfortable, Mr. Alvarez, the door is right there behind you. - Zulema speaks in a mocking tone. She didn't understand why the man was there at a meeting that was just her and Macarena.

\- Zulema, please don't set up an argument now. - Alberto whispers to her. - Well, Miss Ferreiro, here is my client's proposal regarding being able to visit the childrens. - He hands the papers over to Macarena.

Zulema tried to understand what Macarena was thinking, but her look and face said absolutely nothing to her. She seemed so focused on reading everything that Zahir thought there was nothing more beautiful than seeing that woman like that.

\- So, the meetings will be at my house, with my supervision, correct? - Macarena asks looking at Alberto, Zulema knew that Macarena would never addressing to her.

\- So, the meetings will be at my house, with my supervision, correct? - Macarena asks looking at Alberto, Zulema knew that Macarena would never addressing to her.

-Yes, we just have to set the day. - says Alberto - Could it be on Sundays?

\- Sí. - Macarena replies - Can I go now? - Zulema knew she was impatient and she was the reason for that, so in an act of despair, she say.

\- Could I talk to you for a moment? - She asks and looks at Henrique, seeing that he would try to intervene - Alone.

It was the first time since she arrived that she noticed Macarena's eyes linger a little longer on her face, she knew that her ex wife is trying to decipher what she wanted, but Zahir could not see any expression coming from Macarena. She was almost giving up when she heard a sigh.

\- Okay. - Macarena says and looks at Henrique - Wait for me outside, honey. - strokes his face and Zulema can only feel her heart tighten with the scene.

Alberto and Henrique leave the room talking about something. Macarena gets up and goes to the window, stopping there and watching the world outside. Zulema did not want to fight with her, just talk, but when looking at her ex posture, she already knew she was on the defensive.

\- What do you want? - Macarena asks her wearily.

\- I spent a lot of time away from them. I just want to know what they like. When I - Zulema sighs - was absent, they were only 3 years old, so they don't like the same thing as 5 years ago. - She tries to sound cautious, but hears a laugh from Macarena.

\- Absent? Is that the term for prisoner today? - she says mocking. She was still there at the window, not looking at Zulema and that was deeply irritating Zahir.

-Mírame! - Zulema says, she had already lost a little patience that she had left. Macarena turns and looks at her. - I just want to know about Ander and Anya, if it is to be teasing me, I will leave and see you in court. We know well that the divorce has something "obscure" behind it and you do not want a judge to find out, right? - She speaks in a confident tone.

Zulema sees that Macarena looks apprehensive and a little surprised. She was investigating the missing money and the divorce too, but she still did not have exact conclusions about the same. Macarena sits down again, facing Zulema and answers her.

\- Vale! Our children have a lot of tastes similar to yours. Ander is more observant, likes to spend time reading, but when you talks about food, he is the first to arrive at the table. Anya is very talkative, likes to talk about any subject, but she really loves to draw, she spends hours drawing in the notebook I gave her. The rest you discover. - Macarena answers her without stopping looking at Zulema's eyes, as if she had defied her.

\- Thank you. - She says mocking a little and gets up. - See you Sunday, little star. - Zulema leaves the room heading out of that place. The presence of Macarena was wonderful, but at the same time painful.

She ignores Alberto who called her and headed for the elevator. She wasn't running away, she just wanted to go, she had a lot of things to think about now. Go out to Saray's cafeteria nearby. With money left over, Zulema gave Saray to keep her and her friend decided to invest in a small establishment that today has become quite busy. Upon entering the establishment, she goes straight to Saray's office.

\- Gitana, this place is very full. - Zulema exclaims calling her friend's attention.

\- Dedication and good products make a difference. - Saray speaks and watches her friend, see that Zulema is agitated. - what happened? - She asks.

\- Macarena. - Zulema just answers and sighs, trying to lower her emotions a little.

\- Didn't she let you see the kids?

-She let me see them, but I could see that she has still hurt. I don't blame her, you know, her life has become a mess because of me. - Zulema speaks - the problem is Henrique, I don't know why she had to take him, but that's not what bothered me.

\- Henrique? The novío? - Saray asks.

\- Yes. When I arrived in the living room, he looked at me with an astonished face, it could be because he didn't know I was out of prison, but it was very strange.

\- Maybe it's like you said, he didn't know you left. - her friend say.

\- Yes, it can be. - Zulema says, she was still suspicious, but she couldn't put everything to waste now. - I think I'm going home, I need to rest.

\- See you later. - say goodbye and Zulema goes to the apartment. Upon arriving, she goes straight to her room and lies down on the bed. Sleeping would not be difficult.

She doesn't know how much time she spent sleeping, she just see that Saray was in the living room watching some TV program, in which Zulema did not understand anything, and was having dinner, so she decided to join her. When they finished, she took the dishes to the kitchen and returned to where she was.

\- How are you feeling about seeing Ander and Anya? - Saray asks and sees Zulema smile for the first time that day.

\- Happy! I'll finally be able to see mi niños! - she exclaims cheerfully. - But I need to continue the investigations. I will need some files that are in that house. -Says referring to her and Macarena's house, she knew that her ex would not let her touch those folders, she should act with extreme attention. - and we will need the help of one more person.

\- Who?

\- Castillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in the twitter: Sn0wMary.


	6. Courage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, I had to work during Christmas and New Year's Eve  
> Hope you guys like!!!  
> And thanks for helping me again, my love <3

_\- I declare you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride. - said the priest_ _dressed as Elvis to Macarena and Zulema. Getting married in Vegas was_ _crazy? Yes, but they did not care, despite being slightly altered due to the drinks_ _they drank, they were happy.._

_The next day, waking up with a slight headache, Macarena gets up and realizes_ _that her body is full of marks from the night before and that Zulema had already_ _got up because her side of the bed was already cold._

_\- Zule? - Maca asks trying to locate her._

_\- Here. - the brunette's voice sounds outside on the bedroom balcony._

_Wearing one of the hotel's robes, Macarena headed over there. Zulema_ _smoked and watched the city and felt the arms of her beloved around her_ _behind her body and a kiss deposited on the nape of her neck._

_\- Do you regret? Zulema asks with a tone of uncertainty._

_\- Regret what? That we got married quickly in a falling apart chapel in Vegas? -_ _Macarena says laughing a little and sees Zulema nod, without looking at her. -_ _Mi amor, look at me. - She speaks in a calm tone._

_\- I feel I should have given you a better marriage. - Zulema speaks, showing a l_ _ittle discontent with the previous day's event._

_\- In about 5 or 10 years, you can plan the best wedding in the world, but I know_ _that I love being called Mrs. Zahir. - Macarena says looking at Zulema with a_ _smile. - It doesn't matter if we marry with 1000 guests or just us, I will love it_ _anyway, because I love you. - The blonde kisses the lips of her beloved, firming_ _what she was saying. - Now Mrs. Zahir, you want to accompany me in the bath?_ _I don't mind. - she gives her a peck and runs to the bathroom waiting for Zulema_ _to join her._

Macarena wakes up with another dream, or rather, a memory of the past. Would it be like that whenever she saw or thought of Zulema? She didn't want to know. Today her day would be hectic, she wouldn’t go to the office, but she would go out with the children and then with Henrique.

She hadn’t yet told her children that they would be reunited with their other mother, she didn’t know how to do it yet. Part of her wanted not to let Zulema get close to her children again, as she knew that the brunette still had some enemies around, but the other part of her did not want to deprive her children of not having any news about Zahir, 5 years were already enough. She went down to the kitchen and saw that Rizos was already there.

\- I thought you would come later. - the rubia says with a sleepy voice.

\- I took advantage of being around and decided to come. - Kabila replies. - How was it with La brunette yesterday? - She intoned a curious tone.

\- She'll come tomorrow. - She replied and noticed Rizos arch her eyebrow. - I haven't told them yet, I'll tell you after I get back from the date with Henrique.

\- They will be euphoric with the news, don't you think?

\- Yes, they love her very much and it has always been like that. - Macarena says a little reflective. She remembered the moments when she and Zulema had fun. It was one of the few good feelings she still had for the brunette.

\- Shall we leave then? - Kabila knew that the subject was still painful for Macarena, so she decided to change it.

\- Sí, vamonos!

Macarena took them to the mall. Arya and Ander were getting bigger and bigger, so she had to buy clothes for them, but in every toy store that passed, the twins wanted something. After trying to distract them and having to end up buying some toys for each one, having to ask for help from her friend to carry a few extra bags, they went to a park to have a picnic. She knew that while they ate and had fun without worrying about anything, would be the best time to tell them about Zulema's return, but she wasn't having the courage.

They returned home after Arya was complaining of tiredness and Ander was also almost asleep. Macarena asked the children to go upstairs and bathe, so she would soon put them to sleep. She went to her room and took a shower, she didn't really want to go to the meeting, but she was already indebted to Henrique after refusing 4 times. She put on a black dress that was tight on her body and not very low-cut, left her hair down, applied some makeup and put-on high heels. She went to the children's room, saw that they were already asleep and sighed, she would have to tell them tomorrow. Leaving a kiss on each one’s forehead and saying a good night, she headed downstairs where Henrique and Kabila were talking.

\- Mi amor, you look wonderful. - Henrique tells her as he walks towards her.

\- Thank you, honey. - She gives him a peck. - Rizos, they're already asleep. Have your favorite beer in the fridge, see you later. - She says goodbye to her friend and leaves with Henrique towards the car.

The road was not so long, and they soon arrived at Don Art’s restaurant. As Henrique had already made reservations, they were directed to tables and were soon served. Macarena's boyfriend only knew how to talk about his cases, nor had he asked her how she was or how was her day. The rubia, however, pretended to hear and agreed with everything, her mind was elsewhere. When the main courses arrived, Macarena noticed someone she knew a few tables away, Helena Martín.

She tried to turn her attention to food and to Henrique until she saw the person who she least wanted to have to deal with at that moment going to the same table as Helena. She couldn't imagine that in less than a week after leaving prison, Zulema would be there having dinner with the one who put her in jail and who was also Zahir's ex. She was no longer able to pay attention to anything that Henrique was saying to her, and when the man noticed that, he turned his head back and spoke.

\- Whenever I try to have a moment with you, that person appears. - he says in an impatient tone. - At least she's accompanied.

Yes, Zulema was there with her ex, laughing as if there was no tomorrow and did Macarena feel a little jealous? She didn't want to think about it.

\- Let's go? Tomorrow I have to wake up early, even though it's Sunday. - she had barely touched the food, but she didn't want to stay there.

\- I thought you were going to go to my house. -Henrique insisted that the two had a moment alone.

-Please Henrique, let's just go. - She was firm in her decision.

Half annoyed, Henrique pays the bill and so they head to the car. The silence inside the car was a fact, the blonde didn't want to say anything else and she was feeling uncomfortable too, she just didn't know if it was because of Henrique's insistence or seeing Helena and Zulema together. They said goodbye with a peck and Macarena went straight to the room, took off her heels and laid down on the bed, nor did she wish her friend who was in the living room watching TV, she just wanted to sleep and forget about that day.

Upon waking up in the morning, this time without dreams, she soon went to make breakfast, she knew that the twins would probably come down hungry because they didn’t have dinner the day before. She hears her children's footsteps coming down the stairs at the same time as the doorbell rings, she knew Arya would probably answer the door because she loved doing it and ran out to stop it, but it was too late.

**\- Mother?**


End file.
